Seribu Bangau
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: SasufemNaru/Romance Islami/ "Kau tahu cerita di balik seribu burung bangau yang terbuat dari kertas?" "Aku tidak pantas untuk mu, Naruto." "Kalian pasangan yang cocok ya, satu leukimia, satunya lumpuh!" DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria berambut raven itu terduduk diam di pinggir kolam air mancur seraya mengdongkkan kepalanya menatap sang rembulan yang terlihat begitu indah malam ini tapi tidak seindahan hatinya saat ini.

Kedua tangannya meremas pelan kaleng soda yang isinya tinggal setengah setelah ia minum tadi.

Langit malam begitu gelap dan akan terang jika bulan dan bintang ada tapi jika tidak? Maka semuanya akan gelap, seperti dirinya yang mulai kehilangan sang rembulan.

Ia tersenyum miris saat melihat sang dewi malam mulai tenggelam dimakan awan gelap.

Jika di ibaratakan dengan malam, bulan, dan awan. Ia adalah malam yang selalu gelap lalu bulan datang menghampirinya lalu bukan menghilang di bawa awan.

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Setelah lama hidup dalam kegelapan tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, sosok gadis bermata hijau datang menghampirinya, gadis itu adalah bulannya, gadis itu membawa sinar untuknya, gadis itu menerangi jiwanya yang gelap, gadis itu selalu memberinya kehangatan disaat angin berhembus tapi apa jadinya jika gadis itu hanya menganggap mu teman?

Patah hati? Tentu patah hati.

Gadis itu mencintai sahabat baiknya yang berparas imut seperti bayi.

Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois, ia tak ingin gadis yang ia cintai menderita karenannya.

Siang tadi adalah waktu dimana ia merelakan gadis itu bersama sahabat baiknya, ia tahu kalau gadis itu merasa bersalah kepadanya begitu juga dengan sahabatnya tapi ia tidak ingin di kasihani hanya karena cinta, jika memang ia bukan jodoh untuk gadis itu maka ia rela melepaskannya.

Siang telah berakhir, malam pun tiba. Ayah dan ibunya ingin ia menikahi gadis itu dikarenakan perjodohan, tentu saja ia menolak dengan keras tapi apa dayanya?

Ia hanya berstatus anak di mata hukum tapi tidak di dalam kehidupan, ia tidak pernah di perhatikan karena perhatian kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk kakaknya seorang.

Di minumnya lagi minuman soda kaleng itu lalu ia lempar sembarangan kalengnya itu lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, langkah kakinya terkesan cepat tak peduli ayah dan ibunya kembali memanggil namanya.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil kunci motornya kemudian mengenakan jaket biru dongker lalu keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Sasuke!" Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan ayahnya.

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari anak tangga.

 **Plak!**

"Kau!"

"Sakura itu teman ku ayah dan ia mencintai Sasori. Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan kami hanya karena perjodohan konyol ini!" ujar Sasuke tegas dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah sama sekali membuat ku bangga!" seru Fugaku marah.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti.

"Ayah memang selalu mengatakan hal itu tentang ku, aku tidak pernah membanggakan ayah. Yah memang karena di pikiran ayah dan ibu hanya ada kak Itachi yang jenius dan hebat. Aku tidak sama dengan kak Itachi yang jenius itu, aku anak ayah yang bodoh dan tidak bisa di andalkan."

Sasuke menghela napas lalu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk menghalau air mata yang telah membendung.

"Ayah tidak pernah melihatku, saat kelulusan SD, SMP dan SMA ku, ayah tidak pernah datang, di saat aku menerima banyak piala dan penghargaan karena keberhasilan ku di bidang akademik dan non akademik ayah dan ibu pun tidak datang, aku sakit kalian hanya panggil dokter. Aku mengerti dan aku cukup sadar kalau aku ini anak yang bodoh."

Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya keluar dari pintu rumah.

Fugaku dan Mikoto terdiam mendengar semua yang Sasuke katakan dan Mikoto pun menangis karena menyadari kesalahannya selama ini, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan putra bungusnya itu.

Apa yang Sasuke sukai, apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali dan sepertinya ia sudah gagal menjadi seorang ibu begitu juga dengan Fugaku.

Itachi yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa diam tutup mulut lalu menghela napas pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sasuke mengegas motornya dengan kuat, tak peduli kalau ayah dan ibunya terus memanggil-manggil namanya dari belakang.

 **Bruuumm...**

Dengan kecepatan penuh Sasuke mengendari motornya meninggalkan kawasan mansion milik keluarganya.

 **...**

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut pirang duduk diam di dalam kamarnya sambil memeluk kedua lutut, air matanya telah lama mengering dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak air di pipi.

Kedua sapphirenya terlihat redup menatap sebuah bingkai foto keluarganya yang terlihat bahagia, disana ada ayah, ibu, kakak dan juga dirinya.

Di dalam foto mereka terlihat bahagia tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"MINATO!"

Ia tutup kedua matanya saat kedua telinganya kembali mendengar teriakan keras suara ibunya yang memanggil nama ayahnya.

"Jangan membuat ku marah Kushina! Kau harus mengerti kalau aku melakukan semua ini untuk kalian!"

"Hiks." air mata kembali lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat dan rasa sakit yang menghampiri kepalanya ia abaikan karena sakit di hatinya jauh lebih besar ketimbang dengan rasa sakit di kepala.

Setes darah segar jatuh dari salah satu lubang hidung mancungnya lalu lubang hidungnya yang lain ikut meneteskan darah.

Rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk menyerang dirinya tapi ia tetap diam.

Darah semakin banyak keluar dari lubang hidungnya hingga pada akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk menyentuh lantai kamar dengan sangat keras.

"Ya Allah, hanya satu do'a dan harapku padamu, tolong berilah kebahagian di dalam keluarga ku." itulah kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya.

"Naruto! Dek!"

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Adek!"

Dari luar kamar, seorang pria berambut merah terus mengetuk pintu kamar gadis berambut pirang dan memanggil-manggil.

"Naruto! Dek jawab kakak dek!"

"Naruto!"

Karena tidak ada jawaban, terpaksa ia pun mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya dengan keras dan menemukan adik yang ia cintai sudah terbaring lemah di lantai dengan darah yang mencucur dari hidung.

"NARUTO!"

 **...**

Sasuke semakin cepat mengendarai motornya tak peduli kalau sejak tadi ia mendapat sumpah serapah dari beberapa pengguna jalan yang tidak menyukai caranya mengendari motor yang terlalu kebut seperti pembalap.

 **Bruuuuummm...**

'Aku mengerti kalau kalian sayang kepada kakak tapi setidaknya perhatikan juga diriku yang berharap mendapatkan belaian kasih dari kalian.' batinnya.

Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba melintas di dalam pikirannya seperti kaset rusak yang di putar acak, menampilkan gambar-gambar masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat laju motornya dan melewati lampu merah dengan begitu cepat tanpa melihat kalau dari arah kanan, sebuah mobil truk besar datang dan kecelakan itu tidak dapat di hindari tapi sekali lagi apa Sasuke peduli? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

 **Tiiiiiiiiiinnn...**

 **Ckiiiiiittt...**

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

 **Braaaaakkk...**

 **Cetaaaaar...**

Motor Sasuke terlindas dan terseret oleh mobil truk sedangkan Sasuke terpental jauh dan jatuh di salah satu mobil sedang yang sedang melaju dan mobil itu pun oleng dan menabrak mobil lain dan Sasuke kembali terjatuh ke bawah mobil dan kedua kakinya terlindas oleh mobil yang di tabrak mobil sedan.

Kedua mata Sasuke masih terbuka, ia tidak menjerit kesakitan saat kedua kakinya terlindas karena rasa sakit di hatinya saat ini jauh lebih besar dari apa yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, menangisi hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Suara-suara sirine mobil polisi maupun ambulan mulai terdengar riuh memenuhi pendengaran Sasuke dan secara perlahan kedua matanya tertutup.

Dan malam ini kecelakaan beruntun telah terjadi di kota Konoha yang di akibatkan oleh kelalaian Sasuke, tidak ada korban jiwa tapi ada tiga mobil yang rusak berat dan dua mobil rusak ringan.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Wattpad : MitsukiHimeChan**

 **Ig : bellamitsuki**


	2. Harap Dibaca

Pemberitahuan untuk semua pembaca karya Mitsuki, tulisan ini Mitsuki post di semua fanfic SFN Mitsuki. Harap di baca dan di pahami apa yang aku maskud.

Pertama-tama aku ucapkan Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca karya-karya Mitsuki apalagi kalau meninggalkan reviews.

Oh ya disini aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu dan ini adalah komentar dari salah satu orang membaca fanfic SFN karyaku.

 **Miris**

 **Mending ini temanya nggak usah Islami mbak. Nggak cocok. Ya Allah ampunilah mereka yang meghalalkan agama-Mu demi yang haram lagi dilaknat oleh agama-Mu. Miris anak muda kekinian**

 **Nauzubillah min dzalik. Anak muda kekinian menggunakan agama asalkan pair yaoi mereka dianggap halal disisi agama. Naruto mau dijadikan fem masih toh tokohnya Naruto?**

Tidak semua orang suka pair SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku dan lainnya. Dan banyak pecinta Naruto menjadi musuh atau malah bertengkar dikarenakan pair yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka sukai.

Aku sudah pernah menulis fanfic ISLAMI di SasuSaku dan NaruHina dan hasilnya baik, banyak yang suka.

Maksudku menulis fanfic islami di SasuFemNaru karena tokoh Naruto itu menjadi wanita bukan laki-laki kalau versi ceweknya mungkin di sebut sebagai Naruko tapi ada juga yang tidak suka dengan Naruko.

Aku ingin berdakwah disini mangkanya aku tulis fanfic Islami di pari SasuFemNaru bukan SasuNaru kalau SasuNaru baru Yaoi.

Aku tidak punya maksud apapun kecuali berdakwah dengan menulis fanfic Islami SFN.

Aku yakin hampir kalian semua yang ada di FFN pasti jarang ketemu bacaan yang Islami. Selalu baca Romance, Drama, Family, Gore, Action, Fantasy DLL.

Aku juga menulis di Romace DKK tapi sesekali aku akan menulis Islami untuk kalian dan menyelipkan beberapa informasi yang belum kalian ketahui atau yang sudah kalian ketahui.

Aku ingin hati kalian damai saat membaca fanfic Islami karena aku akui, saat aku membaca sebuah cerita Islami hatiku terasa damai seolah masuk ke dalam cerita dan membawa suasana baru seolah hari esok harus menjadi lebih baik.

Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk membaca fanfic Romance dan lainnya kok.

Ketika kalian membaca pasti kalian menghayal iyakan?

Lalu saat ada adegan dewasa kalian pasti membayangkannya kan?

Aku juga seperti itu aku juga sering baca rating M tapi di sisi lain aku berpikir itu tidaklah baik bagi pikiran kita karena secara tidak langsung itu sangat memperngaruhi kita agar bisa merasakan apa itu sex. Benar atau tidak?

Di dalam fanfic islami tidak ada adegan dewasa alias M itu.

Hubungan intim di dalam Islam itu punya cara. Malam pertama ada baiknya sholat sunah 2 rakaat terlebih dahulu lalu saling memuji satu sama lain agar merasa nyaman satu sama lain dan menciptakan suasana romantis lalu suami mendoakan istrinya lalu mencium dahi istrinya dan sebelum berhubungan badan ada baiknya suami mengucapkan basmalah agar setan tidak ikut serta dalam berhubungan intim karena malaikat juga akan pergi saat kalian melakukan hal tersebut karena malaikat merasa malu melihatnya.

Maka dari itu aku menuliskan fanfic islami, aku ingin kalian tahu seperti apa rumah tangga islami, hubungan antara anak dan orang tua dan seperti apa pernikahan yang di dasari cinta kepada Allah.

Jangan menjudge seseorang kalau tidak tahu maksud orang tersebut.

Jadi ini terakhir kalinya aku menegaskan bahwa aku menulis fanfic Islami SFN bukan maksud untuk YAOI tapi berdakwah.

Jika aku menemukan komentar seperti itu lagi aku akan menghentikan fanfic itu agar tidak di update lagi karena aku terlalu malas untuk menanggapi hal yang seperti ini lagi.


End file.
